Talk:Baby Metroid
Is it necessary? I find this page a bit odd, to be honest. It is essentially talking about an Infant Metroid. All of this info can be brought to the Infant Metroid page (I think the page already has this info, although written differently). Was this page created solely based on the fact that it was named in the artwork? An infant metroid is still a baby metroid...( 19:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC)) Yes, and no. It is named in the art, giving it the validation it needs for a page. This infant plays a role in the game. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 20:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The word Baby is a synonym for Infant. This can't be taken as a reason for creating a separate page! There are other articles which use redirect names for them, like Mecha Ridley redirecting to Robot Ridley. Also, the role it played is not large enough to give it its own page. A lot of creatures in Metroid games have roles which are small or semi signifcant such as this one, and dont have their own page. Remember that Hornoad-X that infected Samus in the beginning of Metroid fusion and started the entire game's plot? Does it have its own page? No, despite the fact that it played A MONSTROUS sized role. However, that Hornoad is mentioned in the article Hornoad. What about the dead Gigafraug who had evidence of Metroid predation and pushed Samus to clearly think to herself that Metroids cannot live in cold areas and also reminded her that the species are supposedly extinct? That specific Gigafraug is mentioned in the Gigafraug's article. I would perfectly agree at giving this specific Infant Metroid a page if it was given a completely unique name, and not simply a synonym. Like the dessgeega that was given a name, Big time Brannigan, that creature had a huge role, and a very unique name to justify its own page. The role this Infant Metroid played can easily be mentioned, if its not already, at Infant Metroid's article. I'm going to suggest that the article Baby Metroid be merged with Infant Metroid. ( 20:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC)). If something is named, then it can receive a page. There are some people who want X creatures to be split from their original page, so yeah, maybe that one Hornoad can. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 20:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) If something is named, it can recieve a page? Are Sovas article separate from Novas article? Its not because it is terribly obvious that they are one and the same! Again, just because this Infant Metroid was named BABY Metroid, it does not validate its own page, especially when it is virtually the exact, same thing, as an Infant Metroid. Even though this infant would have evolved into an Unfreezable Metroid, it still started its life as an INFANT Metroid (its nucleus is not spiked like the unfreezable ones). ( 21:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC)) It is a Metroid character. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Why is it a Metroid character? Because of the role, since the name subject is out of the equation? If so, what is that role? It attacked Samus? It reminded her of her Baby? Adam attacked it? It is the first Metroid that Samus encounters after she believed they were extinct? Why is it a character? ( 21:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC)) For those reasons. It plays a larger role than the Metroids Samus later fights, it's talked about a fair bit, and yeah. Point is, this is a valid article. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) No, that does not validate an article! The dead Gigafraug Samus encountered earlier is talked about a fair bit, the first Cyber Zebesian that Samus encounters is also talked about a fair bit! They allowed the story to progress, THE SAME ROLE as that Infant Metroid. Yet they do not have articles.( 21:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC)) They're only for a few seconds. Joe the Baby Metroid is at least a minute. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) So now, what validates an article is not because of a different name, nor because of the role it plays, like you said earlier, its now because of the length it is talked about ? So, off the top of my head, if Samus and Anthony talked about, for a WHOLE minute and 2 seconds, how a Zoomer that had breached the security mechanisms of the Bottle ship under the orders of Ridley to make both Samus and her companion fall into a cage which the Zoomer had made, by itself, in an attempt to kill them by shooting them with a gun afterwards, would that validate as a character? I'll tell you now, no it would not, because it would still simply be a significantly smarter Zoomer. That Zoomer would be mentioned and detailed about in the Zoomer article, nothing more. IF, however, the Zoomer were named Charlie by ANYONE, or nicknamed Smartie by Anthony, it would THEN validate as a page to be made. So I disagree with the reasons used here that try to validate the Baby Metroid as a page.( 22:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC)) To Merge or Not to Merge Wow, that IP had issues. The dead Gigafraug was never named as anything but "the creature's corpse", which I'd never use as the name of an article. Anyway, I do still believe this article is justified, because despite the ambiguous name the article covers a specific Metroid. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 02:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Disagree''' - Per the reasons relating to artwork, and not my last points about how long the Baby Metroid was onscreen. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 02:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral''' - It isn't exactly significant or insignificant. I can't decide... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *'''Disagree. '''Remember guys, this Metroid is speacial. (Hint: Think Other M.) This Metroid is incredibly important to the story: The other page just explains another step in the Metroid's life cycle. Sylux X 16:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC)